Installing a windshield on an automotive vehicle requires precise placement of the windshield. Given the weight and considerable size of windshields, and the arrangement of most cars, installing a windshield is often a two-person job that requires individuals on both the driver's and passenger's side of the vehicle. Many businesses that provide auto glass repair and replacement provide on site service, in which a service technician or a team of technicians travel to the customer's vehicle for repair or replacement of the windshield wherever the vehicle happens to be located. Providing on site service in this manner provides a high level of convenience to the customer and can be a distinct competitive advantage for glass replacement businesses.